The Seraphiel
General Information The Seraphiel is the nigh infinite series of scriptures created by and enforced by the one and only God Sera. Although there are enough pages in the book to last an eternity the book itself is far too complicated for anything under a 15th level intellect to comprehend (the smartest human on earth has a level 8!). After realizing his words were too much for mere mortals to understand he gave a select few but a fraction of his unending power ( and translated) so that we may be able to understand a portion of that which is The Seraphiel. Notable Area's of Interest The Ten Commandments of Seraphiel The Seven Deadly Sins Comprehendible Scriptures Seraphiel 1:16 : ''God Shall Prevail'' This scripture is quite easy to understand, and it is the basic knowledge that you cannot defeat god in any way shape or form unless God Sera himself allows it. This is only one of the many examples of Seraphiel 1:16. The video shown is of Sinheart, one of NA's best inquisitors, and like all the rest of God Sera's opponents they were unable to lay a finger on him. "I cant even comprehend what just happened..." -Sinheart. "Sera is a booli :whatthefeik:" -Ann. "Are you playing on SEA servers Sera? how did we even match??" -Code02 is NOT Abe. Seraphiel 18:34 : ''And Then God Wept'' Although it seems like a simple scripture at first, it actually took me a while to grasp the fact that gods can cry too. As one of the few mortals that can bear to be around the presence of God Sera he explained to me that as he took the physical form of a human to live among us humans he also gave himself the full spectrum of human emotions that we go through every day. One of the most important emotions he noted was the feeling of sadness and grief. "Any life form can live life neutral, angry, or content, but life isn't truly worth living without feelings sadness". It is known that Seraphiel has wept at least once notably when one of his favorite male characters died in combat. He was so moved by his sacrifice he wept and as a result all lifeforms complex enough to weep, wept along with God Sera. Seraphiel 108:34 : ''God is Benevolent'' God Sera constantly exercises his benevolence. one of his most notable acts was to Super Kami Jiren (pre-execution). Believe it or not Jiren was one of the worst players in dnm. He played pre-nerfed kali and still had a 5% win rate, (sad I know). Jiren was ready to quit dnm forever until one day God Sera himself came to him in a dream, taught him the way of the Ripper, and gave him just about as much skill a mortal can handle in one sitting. He awoke to 1m flowers as a final gift and Jiren became a pro at dnm, he was loved by all, and became one of the leading representatives for all that is Ripper. "God is real" -Super Kami Jiren Seraphiel 666:08 : ''And then God Rested'' This is in fact hard to believe, but yes god DOES rest. When I asked him, man to astral projection, he told me about all the countless evils he has to deal with in the multiverse "you couldn't be able to count how much evil happens in an earth second if you had your entire lifespan to do it" he stated. Its far too easy for any organism to become corrupted even if I took the time to fix it myself. Of all the things I couldn't understand he tells me that "its not because I cant fix it, I just don't want to have a major impact on the multiverse at the moment" and so he decided to "rest" which in actuality is a far more advanced method of meditation where he figures out all the minute details of how to change evils course for the better, then proceeds to act on it accordingly. Category:The Seraphiel Category:Will of Seraphiel